


At The Office Again

by sepulchrecas



Series: Master Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adjuster Sam, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Desperation, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Lawyer Dean, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As winter starts to fade and the weather becomes warmer, Dean keeps an eye on the state of the backyard. If it’s too wet he can’t bring Sam outside, and he knows his pet gets sad when he’s not allowed to go where Dean goes, but Dean doesn’t want him getting sick, so he has to stay just inside the door while Dean waters plants.<br/>Right now Sam’s not allowed to stand on his feet, only walk around on his knees, that’s something new they’re trying, and they’re both enjoying it so far.<br/>Dean’s bought him expensive, custom made knee pads so Sam doesn’t damage them or hurt himself, and they’re black leather, padded for extra protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Office Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr, and here. If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

As winter starts to fade and the weather becomes warmer, Dean keeps an eye on the state of the backyard. If it’s too wet he can’t bring Sam outside, and he knows his pet gets sad when he’s not allowed to go where Dean goes, but Dean doesn’t want him getting sick, so he has to stay just inside the door while Dean waters plants.

Right now Sam’s not allowed to stand on his feet, only walk around on his knees, that’s something new they’re trying, and they’re both enjoying it so far.

Dean’s bought him expensive, custom made knee pads so Sam doesn’t damage them or hurt himself, and they’re black leather, padded for extra protection.

Sam loves them, puts them on every morning excitedly. Using the bathroom is harder on his knees, so Dean lets him stand for that, but only when he’s allowed to, when he’s gotten Dean’s permission.

Dean doesn’t allow his pet to do holds for very long, it’s not healthy to do so many in a row like they did at first, but sometimes Dean starts a scene by doing that.

Sam will tap his knee with pleading eyes, but Dean will just shake his head.

An hour will pass and Sam will come back begging and leaking, and only then will Dean let him relieve himself.

So sue him, he likes seeing his pet squirm.

Of course there are other ways to make Sam writhe, like with a vibrating plug and a cock ring, but even then it’s not the same, and while Sam doesn’t come very often, he doesn’t like being denied an orgasm when he’s been allowed a toy.

Right now Sam’s doing a hold, and the weather is perfect.

His pet comes into the room as if on cue, and he whines with his legs crossed as he taps Dean with a shaking hand.

“Come on, I think it’s time for a walk,” Dean says, and Sam’s eyes widen.

Dean clips the leash to Sam’s collar; all of his things including the leash, collar, knee pads, cuffs, whatever it is, is matching black leather, his leash and collar accented with silver metal hoops and clips.

Dean makes sure his knee pads are secure before letting Sam out into the yard. It’s pretty big, and Dean loves taking Sam out here. There are tall fences that when he’s standing as tall as he can, he can’t see over into his neighbor’s yards, and they’re never home during the day anyway.

He’s not concerned about anyone seeing them, but Sam’s always had a sort of shy bladder, so Dean knows it will be another twenty minutes before he can go out here comfortably.

On the side of the yard farthest from the house is a large gate flush with the fence, and beyond it is a trail leading down to the communal lake, hidden from anyone but the three people living on this road.

Dean knows at this time of day no one is down there, both of his neighbors are at work, so he knows he can take his pet down there if he’ll stop twisting his legs too tight to walk.

“Faster, pet.”

Sam whines loudly, and Dean reprimands him with a nudge from his boot against his ass.

Sam keeps walking, but he groans in pain each time he takes another step. They don’t even make it to the edge of the yard before Sam’s holding himself unable to go further.

“Three seconds you can go, but that’s it.”

Sam lets go with a relieved sigh, but after three seconds he forces himself to stop.

That, Dean thinks, is the fucking hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. Sam’s brow furrows, and he leaks a few times, but he gets himself under control enough to continue their path down the hillside to the lake beyond it.

Dean closes the gate, and they walk.

It’s nice out today, just sunny enough, and the birds are chirping. The basket on his arm lets Sam know they’re going to be here awhile, but he’s brought a pair of sweats for his pet to wear, and a blanket for him to lay on, a few things to snack on if he gets hungry.

There are only two benches near the lake, one of them broken, and the other wet but fine. Dean sits on the sound bench and lays the blanket out for Sam.

He pulls the sweat pants out of the basket, and he tosses them his way.

“Master --”

“You don’t get to go until you absolutely have to, those are my rules.”

Sam wiggles for a moment, but he puts the pants on and lays down on his back. He puts his hands behind his head and spreads his limbs, soaking in the sun.

Dean watches the light glint off slightly sweaty skin, and he licks his lips hungrily.

“You look so good, pet,” Dean says, and he sees a blush make its way up to Sam’s ears. “So beautiful, and you look so full. Do you want some water? You need to keep hydrated in the heat.”

Sam’s eyes snap open, and he looks at Dean for a moment before nodding.

Dean pulls two water bottles out, and they each down one. Sam sucks the water greedily from the opening, and some spills from the side of his mouth that Dean catches with his thumb.

“Good?”

“Yes, thank you, Master.”

“I’m glad. Lay down, take a nap, I’ll wake you when it’s time to go back.”

“But --”

“No buts, Sammy. If you don’t want to nap, that’s fine, but you don’t get to piss either.”

Sam huffs and lays back with his eyes shut tight.

Although Sam has always resisted naps, after about ten minutes he’s out like a light just like when they were kids.

Dean’s excited to tell Sam about tomorrow.

It’s his office party, and he knows his pet will be excited about that. Food, people, Dean, the whole package. He’ll be happy, Dean knows that.

When Sam’s face contorts, Dean wakes him up. His pet has to hold himself and squeeze his legs tight to stop himself from wetting his pants, but he eventually calms down after the initial shock of being waken so suddenly.

“Master, please,” he says, and Dean mulls it over. He has waited a long time, but he’s going to play with Sam a bit more.

“If you can make it into the backyard you can come, but only untouched. If you can make it to the bathroom you can come however you want, I’ll let you look through the toy box and everything, Sammy.” He knows Sam will never make it that far, he’ll lose it before they get to the top of the hill, but it’ll be refreshing to see his pet try so hard for him. “Think you can do it?”

Sam nods his head confidently, but there’s a little wet patch on his hip that tells Dean different. He ignores it and packs up before marching after Sam who’s started to walk up the hill slowly, casting a look over his shoulder every now and then at Dean to make sure he’s not in trouble for starting early.

He makes it about a hundred feet before stopping because he’s breathing so hard.

“You can make it, come on, pet, I believe in you, I know you can.” Sam waddles a few more feet before stopping against. They’re right outside the gate, almost there, but Sam’s struggling so hard, only holding on by a thread. “Look, Sammy, you’re almost to the backyard, only three more feet, you can do it.”

Sam manages to push himself to get into the backyard, but he can’t hold it anymore, Dean knows that.

Sam’s hands are buried in the grass, and his head is hung. He’s still on his knees, but they’re spread wide apart.

Dean watches the wet patch flow from Sam’s left hip over to the right, and the light grey material of his pants clings to Sam’s skin, darkens to an almost black as his piss follows down his legs to the ground.

Sam pants and his elbows shake, but he keeps himself up as he finishes going. Dean walks over to help Sam to his feet, pulls the pants off of him and helps him into the bathroom so he can let the last bit out of his bladder, and so he can rinse off in the shower.

“You did well today, pet, and I have two surprises for you,” Dean whispers low in his ear, and he feels the shiver shake Sam’s body. “First, you get to come, but you have to with your cock untouched or not at all.”

“What’s the second?”

“I’ll tell you after you come.”

Dean does stroke Sam’s cock until he’s hard, but stops after that. He twists and pinches Sam’s nipples in his fingers, pushes at his pet’s shoulders so they can lay down in Dean’s bed. Sam’s on his back so he can’t rut into the sheets, but he doesn’t need to, his cock is already leaking a steady amount of pre-come onto his stomach.

“When I say come, Sammy, you better be ready. You look so gorgeous, baby, mm.”

Dean sucks a bruise into the skin of his neck, and Sam lets his head roll back. His cock twitches when Dean nips at his earlobe, and he groans.

“Dean --”

“Are you really already to come, pet? God, you’re so good for me, so good.”

“Master, please, touch me, please,” Sam moans, and tries to arch his back or thrust his hips up in a way to get Dean to touch his flushed cock, but it’s not happening.

“How about if you come I’ll touch you?” Sam nods his head wildly. “Then do it, baby. Come for me.”

Sam stares at Dean for a few moments, but then his eyes roll back and he starts to paint his stomach white as he comes untouched.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathes. He grabs onto Sam’s cock and he keens. Dean wrings the rest of it from him, and Sam sobs as his muscles tense and then relax.

He always gets this glassed over look after orgasming that’s reserved for Dean, it’s when he’s happiest, the highest he can get in his head, and Dean’s glad he can bring his pet to that level of pleasure.

“Come back to me, Sammy, come on, I still gotta tell you about the other surprise.”

Dean kisses him sweetly until his breathing has evened out and his fists have relaxed from their position of fisted in the sheets that are damp with sweat and come.

Dean trails his fingers through the come on Sam’s stomach and holds them in front of Sam’s mouth until he’s sucked the digits clean.

“Good puppy,” Sam shudders at the praise. “My office is having a party tomorrow, pet, and you get to come with me if you want to.”

“Really?” Sam says, perking up, and Dean nods his head.

“Mhm. Everyone is dying to see this ‘Sam’ that I talk about all the time, my beautiful pet.” Dean combs his fingers through Sam’s hair and his eyelids flutter closed. He sighs happily with a smile, and Dean smiles in return.

“That sounds nice, thanks, Dean.”

“Anytime, Sammy. I love you, and I want to show you off, but there are going to be some rules, baby boy.”

“Of course. Anything for you, Master,” Sam’s sentence is interrupted by a yawn, “anything.”

“Why don’t you come downstairs. I’ll set up a patio chair for you, and you can eat your burger yourself if you like, or I can make hot dogs, too. I bought the good buns you like, and I have tons of relish.”

“Hot dogs, please.”

“You got it.”

Sam follows Dean out of the bedroom after being toweled off, and he settles back into the cushioned patio chair. Dean grabs all of the things he needs to make dinner, and he climbs into Sam’s lap to kiss him until the grill is heated and then some.

“Gotta . . . gotta go make dinner,” Dean breathes, but Sam just shakes his head.

“Can I suck you off, Master?” Sam asks, and Dean whines. He knows it’s not Sam’s favorite thing to do even though he does it so often. Mainly it’s so he can taste Dean’s come, but Sam has always hated having something down his throat.

Dean knows he does it purely for his Master’s benefit, and that makes Dean’s cock jerk and blurt pre-come in his boxers.

“Sammy, I don’t think you should before --”

“Please, Master, wanna taste you.”

“After dinner, Sammy, I don’t want you to spoil your appetite.”

Sam smiles and nods his head, sits back in the chair with his hands back in his personal bubble and not in Dean’s.

Dean leaves to put food on the grill, and when they’re done Sam talks about the day previous between bites of his hot dog.

Both of them have law degrees, Sam the bigger guy, really, but Dean’s the one working outside the home as the lawyer.

Sam’s an at home adjuster, and rarely does he ever have to leave the house, he has other people to do that, but he skypes people frequently. It’s a flexible job that he doesn’t have any fixed hours for, and he can take whole weeks off.

Yesterday a large load of work came in, however, and Sam relays the information onto Dean, about the other adjuster Balthazar that does nothing. When Sam sits at home he’s working his ass off, but Balthazar sits at home and drinks wine, too rich for his own good in Dean’s opinion.

When they’re done eating, when Sam’s gotten all he needs to off his chest, he crawls over between Dean’s spread legs.

Dean strokes his cock through the denim of his pants a few times before unzipping his jeans and pulling it out.

Sam watches him closely, and then he’s licking into Dean’s slit, and they both groan.

“Come on, Sammy, you don’t have to --”

“Need this, wanna taste you, need to taste you.”

“Fuck, okay, yeah, do it.” Sam sucks him down and chokes for a few seconds before getting control of his gag reflex again. He sucks greedily and swallows every few seconds, his throat fluttering around the head of Dean’s cock. “Shit, your mouth, Sammy.”

He takes Dean’s dick out of his mouth so he can suck exclusively at the head while stroking the rest of his length, his hand slick with spit, wet and messy just how Dean likes it.

“Gonna come in your mouth, Sammy, open up, baby. God, keep doin’ that, feels so good,” Dean groans and drops his head against the back of the chair as he comes with a cry.

Sam groans and sucks it down, laps at Dean’s cock until his head is being shoved away by his gasping Master.

“Sam, god, stop, you’re gonna kill me, shit.” Dean tucks himself away as his cock softens, and Sam sits back. “Wanna go watch a movie? We can cuddle on the couch and I bought beer.”

Sam perks up at the mention of sitting with Dean and drinking, and he grins widely.

Dean helps him up onto his feet and into some pants again, the night air is chilling his skin, and Dean doesn’t want him getting sick anytime soon.

He pulls out blankets and drapes them over them both as they start to watch whatever movie is on. There isn’t a lot on, Dean’s really the only one to watch TV, and only Doctor Sexy which he has on DVD. They don’t order a lot of channels; they find something to watch eventually, but by that time Sam’s out cold, head on Dean’s shoulder, drool soaking through his shirt, loud snores filling the silence left behind by the powered down television screen.

He sneaks out from underneath his lover and lays him down with several blankets. Dean presses Sam’s nice pants and a dress shirt for him to wear tomorrow, and he begins formulating a plan, and a good one at that.

* * *

Sam wakes slowly, groggy, and his back aches, but he’s warm, and Dean’s making food in the kitchen.

He doesn’t remember how he got on the couch, but he remembers sucking Dean off and coming inside. He must have been really tired.

“Sammy? You up? We should get going, the party starts at noon.”

“What time is it?” Sam calls back.

“Eleven.”

“Mm.”

Dean comes in and kisses him for a long time, long enough for them to be running a little late, and long enough for them to need a shower before leaving, and Sam steps out to use the bathroom, but Dean holds his arm to make him stop.

“Not right now, pet, can you wait?”

Sam accesses his level of need, but he’s really only at about a three right now. He steps back into the shower.

Dean helps him dry off and get dressed. He pulls the dress pants on over his briefs, and then tucks the white dress shirt into the black slacks.

He looks sharp, he thinks, and the shiny leather shoes complete the look. It’s warm enough to go out without a jacket, and they both pile into the impala and head to Dean’s office.

Sam’s only been there a handful of times, to see Dean, and a few times for his work, but no more than that, not when many people were there to notice.

He knows that they know Dean and him are together -- they use the same last name, Winchester -- but everyone just thinks they’re married. It’s a plan to, in the future, but not now.

Dean also told him about how he told his receptionist, her name unknown, to put Sam through no matter what he was doing, but that’s what they know about him.

Not a picture or anything, but a figure who passes in and out without a word, and someone who calls with increasing frequency now that Dean wants him to.

It’s comforting to know he has access to Dean at all times of the day when he’s gone if he’s dropped unexpectedly, or if he just needs some reassurance, he has Dean right there.

They hold hands on the way there, and when they go to get out, Sam brings Dean’s palm up to his mouth for a kiss to his Master’s hand, and Dean rolls his eyes, but a blush brightens his cheeks that makes Sam smile.

“Come on, I heard they’ve got pie, and we need to get in there before it’s all gone. Besides, Charlie just texted me and told me to hurry up, she wants to meet you.”

They walk faster, and nervousness makes Sam’s stomach churn, and that brings focus back to his full bladder.

“Dean, can I use the restroom?” Sam asks quietly, and he shifts so his legs are pressed together closely as they get in the elevator.

“Nope, you don’t get to use the bathroom at all today, Sammy.”

“What?” He asks, eyes widen and bladder throbbing at the thought of being full like this all day.

“Yup, no bathroom breaks, you’re going to have to figure out another solution, maybe leaking every few minutes. You’re wearing black pants, no one’s gonna know.”

Sam’s cock twitches at the thought of someone finding out, and he’s not sure he wants to do this, but for his Master he will.

Besides, it’s kind of hot knowing he’ll be teasing Dean in the process. He knows how worked up his Master gets about him struggling, begging, desperate for a release he can’t have, whether it be pissing or coming, either way Dean loves it, loves the pleading.

“Dean, please,” Sam begs just to test it out, and Dean’s gaze darkens.

“No, puppy, and tuck your collar so no one will see it.”

Sam does, pulls the white of his shirt over the leather of his collar that’s peeking out, and he buttons his shirt up better so he won’t have to worry about it, but there’s one big thing he’s worrying pretty hard over.

He needs to go so badly it hurts now, the drive long from the suburbs to downtown, and he knows he’s not going to be able to get out of this party dry no matter how hard he’s going to try to.

As he thinks this his cock leaks a stream into his underwear, and he has to hold still for a few moments to stop it instead of flooding his pants.

“You okay?” Dean asks, a worried look passing over his Dom face that’s in place, and Sam nods, breathing hard. Dean picks the floor they’re going up to, and then it’s time to start the show, and boy does Sam put on one.

At first it’s not genuine desperation, but then people are shoving drinks in his face, and the look Dean shoots him from across the room tells him to drink up, and so he does.

With nothing else in his stomach as of yet, he begins to fill up pretty fast, and then the desperation is real.

“Do you want to see my office?” Dean whispers in his ear, and he nods his head. His Master helps him to conceal his waddle as they make their way through cubicles to get to Dean’s office, and he draws the blinds, closes the door and locks it so they won’t be interrupted.

“Master, please, _please_ let me go, I need to piss so badly, please?”

“No, but you need more water, you haven’t been drinking what the doctor told you you need to drink to keep hydrated, now are you? Three liters, remember?” Dean asks, and shoves a large bottle of water for him to down.

It makes his bladder and cock hurt, and another spurt leaks out, but he’s not quite sure how much will be absorbed by the thin fabric of his briefs before it starts to trail down into his shoes, down his pant leg, _out onto the floor with one of Dean’s co-workers standing in front of him_.

“Please, god, Dean, I’m about to lose it, I don’t think I can hold anymore.”

“How much did you drink?” Dean asks incredulously, like Sam’s lying.

“At least half of the punch bowl is sitting in my bladder right now, please let me go, just for a few seconds even, just . . . please, Master, please.”

This time it’s real desperation.

Dean has ten seconds to decide or else he knows his bladder will do different, but Dean helps him from his office and into the bathroom before that can happen.

He holds Sam’s cock in his warm palm, and he pisses with a loud hiss into the urinal in front of him.

“Stop,” Dean commands, and he has to stop because someone walks in right then, so Sam has to tuck his cock away as much as he wants to empty his bladder, and he flushes with a cringe.

Dean ushers him back into the office, and not a single head turns in their direction, thank God.

His stomach is still burning, but it’s manageable now.

Having held for so long yesterday means that today he won’t be able to do it for as long today. After holds his bladder is always a little weak for the next couple of days, and Dean always makes him drink cranberry juice to make sure he doesn’t get an infection.

However, he doesn’t even want to think about drinking any more than he has to right now.

“On your knees,” Dean commands, and Sam drops with a thunk, and the pain shoots through his legs, but it’s worth the hungry look on his Master’s face. “I want you to drink another bottle, and then you can go say goodbye to everyone. No using the bathroom or leaking, and no pissing in the car either, you have to wait until we get home.”

“But, Master --”

“If you really can’t wait, Sammy, you know you can safe-word,” Dean says softly, but it’s not too horrible. Sam can bear it for the trip home. Besides, he wants to savor the feeling of his full bladder just a little bit longer even if he is leaking every minute or so.

It’s not just Dean that gets off on it.

Sam sips at the bottle slowly so he doesn’t get that sloshy feeling, and then he’s saying goodbye to everyone, including Charlie whom he hit it off with, and a few others including Gabriel, even though the guy is a hassle to keep up with.

The more he walks, the more people that press themselves against him, the more he feels the need to piss so badly it aches, not in the good pleasurable way, but in the I’m-about-to-piss-my-pants-in-front-of-over-one-hundred-people kind of way he’s been dreading since they got here and Dean told him he’d have to hold it.

Dean slings his arm around Sam’s waist and discreetly pushes on his bladder while waving goodbye. As soon as the elevator doors close again Sam’s begging.

“It hurts, please, Dean, let me go just a little.”

“There’s no bathroom on these floors even if I decided yes, Sammy, but the rules are in place, and you either follow them or be punished, your choice.”

Sam whines and holds onto the railing as they descend.

The car seems like it’s miles away, but Sam manages to get there without falling apart, but the car ride is different. Dean seems to be hitting _every single bump_.

“Dean, I don’t think I can --”

“You can, Sammy, when have I been wrong?” Sam squirms and a leak makes him call out as he presses the heel of his palm to the bulge of his cock.

“Master,” Sam grits his teeth. “Can you pull over?”

“Can’t, Sammy, you see how many people are here? There’s no way I’m pulling over. Look, I think I have a bottle in the back if you can find it.”

Sam holds onto his cock while he fishes around the back seat for a bottle, but he comes up fruitless. He bounces his leg and groans.

“Bein’ so good for me, pet, doin’ what I say even when you don’t want to. If you want to safe-word out you can, Sammy.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” He bites out, and Dean glances at him before focusing back on the freeway they’re pulling onto.

“Because I don’t want you to be hurting. There’s a thin line between pain and pleasure, and I don’t want to cross over too much into the pain, so if you’re hurting that bad, Sam, just go.”

“Right here? You told me no pissing in the car!” Sam yells, and he bites his lip to keep from leaking again, his legs bouncing, crossing together and uncrossing as he figdits.

“Water-proofed the seats while you were asleep, pet, just go. Wanna see you lose it.”

“Can’t, can’t, not here, I don’t want to do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s your car, Dean, I’m not pissing in your car.”

“Do it, come on, I want you to, do it for me, pet.”

Sam thinks it over, and he can wait a few more minutes. Then it’ll be really good, Dean will watch him with eyes wide, and Sam will groan in relief.

Oh god, how he wants that relief, and Dean’s telling him to do it.

He can’t not obey the command now that it’s settled in his head as an option.

“You’re cleaning it all up, Dean,” Sam rasps, and he laughs.

“‘Course, Sammy, now go, I don’t like seeing you struggle _that_ much.”

The first thing Sam feels is not the relief of pressure, but the warmth as it spreads down into his lap. He moans and whimpers as it pools around him, and he moves out of it for a moment to let Dean see.

There’s no space between them, but it doesn’t move so much in Dean’s direction, but out onto the floor as he accelerates.

“Fuck, Sam, you look so good right now.” Sam leans over on Dean and finishes going with a little keen that makes Dean’s cock twitch visibly, a hard line against his thigh that Sam leans down to mouth at. He’s been giving Dean a lot of head recently, but right now road head sounds better than a normal blow job. “You’re going to make me fucking crash, don’t you dare even try,” Dean growls, and Sam backs off a little, but traces the head with his thumb, and he can feel the damp of pre-come under his finger.

“Felt good,” Sam murmurs in his ear, and his Master shivers.

“Does that mean, uh, you might want to do it again?”

“Mm, if you keep reacting like this,” Sam says, and starts to suck on the head of Dean’s cock through his slacks, “we might be doing this more than you’d like. We still have groceries to get, don’t we?” Sam asks looking up through his eyelashes, and Dean has to close his eyes for a moment.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard when we get home, pet, with the suit on and everything, but we can stop for groceries, see if anyone notices how filthy you are just for me, just for your Master.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
